Membrane filtration devices are utilized commercially for removal of suspended materials from produced waters derived from hydrocarbon production operations. The suspended materials that are removed include both dispersed hydrocarbons and fine inorganic particles, although this operation is commonly referred to as “de-oiling” due to the primary process objective of dispersed hydrocarbon removal. During the course of such de-oiling operations, the membrane elements become fouled due to deposition and adsorption of components of the produced water onto membrane surfaces and within the porous structure of the membrane and the membrane support. This leads to a requirement for periodic membrane cleaning methods that can reliably, repeatedly and efficiently remove all foulants and thereby regenerate the fluid (water) permeability capacity of the membrane element to its initial “clean” level.